


A Welcome Interference

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Drinking, Light Hair Pulling, Makeouts, Non Gender Specific Reader, Other, ya like there's not much fancy here just some classic trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can tell the Spikemuth gym leader isn't enjoying himself, maybe would even prefer not to be where he was in that moment. Perhaps giving him something about the event to enjoy could be in order.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Piers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	A Welcome Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I just kinda really thought Piers would be fun to make out with that's about that so I just whipped this up

He had seemed tired, sitting off by himself.

Though, that observation wasn’t particularly groundbreaking of you to make.

Piers always appeared to be tired.

This expression had specifically seemed to say something along the lines of “I would literally rather be anywhere else right now”, which you could respect.

So when you’d decided to have a little fun with the sullen gym leader, getting his attention wasn’t a challenge. A mutual topic was already there in the first place; not having much fun at the Chairman Rose sanctioned event.

A tilt of the head here, a lick of the lips there.

Maybe what really did it for Piers was when you trailed the tip of your pointer finger along the circumference of the smooth metal ring attached to his collar-like necklace, before hooking the first knuckle and tugging just enough to send a clear signal.

* * *

The taste of his lips made it easy for you to tell that Piers had been partaking in hard liquor as opposed to the event-supplied champaign, the thought crossed your mind that perhaps he’d snuck it in anticipating the kind of vaguely snobby event he might be dealing with.

Nothing suggested he was particularly intoxicated as opposed to maybe vaguely loosened up.

Strands of black and white hair tickled against the skin of your cheek as Piers moved closer against you, his cool chapped lips moving to slowly push yours apart, allowing him to slip his tongue past and drawing a soft moan of surprise from you.

Given up until that moment he’d been rather passive in your advances—despite his clear willingness to reciprocate— the fact that Piers had taken initiative even for something so small left you momentarily stunned.

Perhaps he picked up on that, or maybe he was just getting more into it.

His fingers sent a delightfully cool shiver down your spine as he slid his hand beneath your shirt to rest right against your warm, bare waist.

Carefully, Piers nudged you rearwards so that you followed his lead and allowed your back to rest on the cramped loveseat the two of you had taken your activities to, his slender leg nudging between yours just enough so that his knee could work as an extremely painful tease given the tantalizing positioning of choice.

You met his actions with further enthusiasm, twisting your tongue around his welcome intrusion, saliva mingling together and making just enough of a mess you could feel some slowly seeping out of the corner of your mouth.

Hands moving somewhat clumsily in your fervor, you curled your fingers around a hefty lock of his thick, spiky hair, pulling on it towards your own body with enough force to bring him closer against you.

As if being rewarded for discovering a weak point, Piers groaned audibly into your messy kiss, his slim body tensing above you.

You watched perplexed as he pulled away, concerned you might have gone too far with the way you pulled his hair, as you locked gazes with his vividly green eyes. As he watched you with heavy lidded eyes, the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated Piers’ need to catch his breath.

“So that’s the kind of fun you’re lookin’ to have?” he questioned, voice a low murmur and breathy.

Though there were no changes in the way his mouth expressed emotion, his eyes appeared to shine with a clear amusement for the situation that the two of you had quickly gotten yourselves into.

Piers moved forward again to take your lips, the hand he’d kept rested at your waist slowly inching itself further up beneath your shirt.

On the plus side, it was nice that fancy, old fashioned venues like this one had gaudy loveseats on the inside of the bathroom entrances. It most certainly served a particularly helpful purpose for the two of you, making the Chairman’s special event have at least one notable positive.


End file.
